


Pivot

by UnbiddenRhythm



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbiddenRhythm/pseuds/UnbiddenRhythm
Summary: It's hard, being the forgotten one.Elena and Rita commiserate over missed connections, and come to a decision.
Relationships: Elena/Reeve Tuesti's Assistant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Pivot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378250) by [UnbiddenRhythm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbiddenRhythm/pseuds/UnbiddenRhythm). 



> This started as an earnest attempt to write Elena/Tseng and Rita/Reeve and then this happened instead. I'm not sorry.

Elena drained her vodka tonic. " _Men_."

Rita fingered the rim of her glass and sighed. "Yeah."

"I mean, why is it so damn hard to just talk? To just _say_ what they feel, for once?"

Rita sighed again. 

Elena had shown up that night, full of frantic energy and desperate for any kind of release, begging her to join her, big damn beautiful brown eyes entreating. And Rita...well, Rita couldn't say no to her. 

Nor did she didn't want to.

They'd hit up bar away from Seventh Heaven, where they ran too high a chance of running into anyone else. They wanted to be just them for tonight. 

Because together, just them, they could commiserate. Elena could rant about Tseng's endless mixed signals, his perplexing coldness and impatience with her as they continued their service to Rufus rebuilding the broken world. 

"It doesn't bother me, if he's not interested. I'm a grown woman, I can handle it. But I just need _to know_." Elena ranted on. "I need to know where I stand. It's hard enough, being the youngest, and the last of the group to join." She bit her lip. "Not to mention, all the stuff they kept from me about...about Emma."

Rita rubbed her back, sympathetically. Elena clearly felt in a bad state if she was willingly bringing up her sister...

"I feel like I’m the outsider." Elena whispered, much to Rita's shock. Elena could be brash, but open and vulnerable to this point—it was new. "I’m the odd one out of the group. Reno and Rude buddy-up, and Rufus always turns to Tseng first..."

Rita thought about the many nights she'd spent in Seventh Heaven, viewing AVALANCHE's revelry as if through a thick-paned window—seeing, but on the outside. Though Reeve sometimes felt how she did, through Cait he'd seen and been seen. He was still part of the group.

But Rita... "I know what you mean," she responded.

"Anyway. How are things with Reeve?"

Rita was glad it was just them tonight. Elena was the only person to whom she could well and truly pull back the curtain.

"Hot and cold." Rita sipped her amber drink. "The work never ends. And it feels like he and I go nowhere. Just when I think that maybe I'm right, and there is _something_ there...well, all it takes is Valentine to come 'whoosh' in with his cloak and I become practically invisible."

"Iss'a good cloak," Elena slurred, then pouted. "Sorry."

"Eh. Like you said. _Men_." Rita drained her drink now. "Forget 'em."

"That's the spirit," Elena slumped, nesting her head against Rita's shoulder. She smelled heady and sweet. Rita thought of vanilla, and the inside of her cheeks tingled. 

Just them, they could do...this. Snuggle close, without the pretense of professionalism or posturing. Blonde strands strayed across Elena's face. Rita brushed them away without a second thought. Elena bit her lip as she smiled, and Rita's heart raced.

"Men..." Elena grumbled again, adjusting her slump against Rita. "Too bad we work for them."

"Indeed."

"Some days, I almost can't stand it. Having to go in and just see his face...ugh," Elena buried her head into Rita's collar. "Maybe I need a vacation," her lips felt warm against Rita's clavicle.

Rita's body jolted. "Let's do it." She spoke the words before registering what she'd done, but it didn't matter—she'd spoken from the heart. "Let's go on a vacation—just the two of us. To Costa del Sol!" Rita's cheeks tingled sweeter now, and she surprised herself by laughing and smiling at her boldness.

Elena stared at her, starstruck. 

"You know that sounds insane, right?"

"Oh, so what?" Rita scoffed, feeling a lightness in her chest she hadn't known in a while. "You're miserable, right? I am too. Maybe...we could not be miserable for a few days." She looked at Elena. "Together."

It seemed a million emotions stormed in Elena's eyes before her face brightened into a smile. "Okay...okay! Yeah!" She laughed and looked beautiful. Elena threaded her fingers with Rita's. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
